


Teacher's Pet

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, New Caprica, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Written for bsg_kink's Fetish weekend for the prompt Laura/Sam Anders - chalkboard.  I was intrigued by trying to make a chalkboard sexy.   New Caprica PWP.





	Teacher's Pet

It is well past dusk when Sam sets out on his usual route through tent city towards the school tent. He’s come this way so many times by now that he can navigate it from memory alone, which is useful when he only has the light of the stars to guide him.

Laura’s back is to him, erasing her notes from the chalkboard, when he eases into the tent. Although his entrance was near silent, Laura senses his presence.

“Come to clap the erasers, Mr. Anders?” she asks teasingly, turning to face him.

Sam smiles at the sight of her: dressed casually in a light sweater and jeans, hair long and loose around her face, chalk dust coating her fingers, and barefoot, of all things. 

“I thought that was a punishment,” Sam replies, walking towards her. 

“Do you think I need to be punished?”

Laura’s eyes flash and she can’t hide the smirk on her face as she moves to perch on the edge of her desk.

“It’s not always a punishment,” she says, “Some kids just like to kiss up to the teacher.”

“I think I’d like to kiss up to the teacher,” Sam says as he reaches Laura’s desk, leans down, and captures her lips.

“That’s one way to do it,” Laura murmurs when Sam finally pulls back, allowing them both the chance to catch their breath.

Sam pulls Laura’s hand up to his mouth, swirls his tongue around her index finger, and sucks it clean of chalk dust. He repeats this action for each finger on both hands, while Laura looks on indulgently.

After he’s finished, Sam kisses Laura again, leisurely exploring her mouth while his hands slide under her sweater. Laura moans when he cups her breasts and begins teasing her nipples into hardened peaks, his lips gliding down her neck to suck gently at her pulse point. 

Withdrawing his hands, much to Laura’s displeasure, Sam unbuttons her jeans, unwraps her legs from around him, and deftly strips her of her jeans and panties.

‘Come here,” he husks, leading Laura to the chalkboard, facing her towards it, pulling her arms up, and placing her hands flat against it. 

Sam runs his erection through Laura’s slick folds, bumping against her clit, then sliding back. Back and forth, back and forth, until her low moans turn to needy whimpers and she begins to thrust back against him.

His lips leave her neck just long enough for him to whisper in her ear.

“Do you want me, Ms. Roslin?”

Laura’s hissed yes has barely left her lips when Sam places his hands over hers and seats himself fully inside her with one fluid stroke.

Their moans and cries combine into a lustful symphony as their bodies move together. Laura meets Sam thrust for thrust until she starts to tighten around him, and Sam gives one final thrust, calling her name as he shoots his seed deep inside her. 

With youth on his side, Sam only requires a brief recovery time before his fingers start to circle Laura’s clit, intent on pushing her over the edge. The volume and frequency of Laura’s vocalizations spurring him on, Sam makes faster, tighter circles until he feels Laura stiffen and shudder, crying out her release.

Sam wraps both arms around Laura’s waist, listening to her hum quietly as she recuperates. When she turns her head back, he meets her for a lingering kiss, then lets her go.

They don’t speak as they redress, but Sam can’t help but laugh as Laura moves back to the chalkboard and runs the eraser over the two clean spots left by their hands, trying to dirty them back up. 

“Next time it will be a great ass print,” he jokes.

Laura gives him a wry look over her shoulder, tempered with a small smile, before starting to write out her notes for tomorrow’s class.

Knowing a dismissal when he sees one, Sam slips out of the tent and heads towards home.


End file.
